Fiende Min
by alexanya07
Summary: Översättning av "Enemy Mine"


Fiende Min

Kapitel Ett: "Snurra Flaskan"

"Alice! Bella är här!" ropade Emmett medan han slängde sin arm runt hans nya flickväns axlar, där de satt i soffan. Han och Rosalie hade bara varit tillsammans i en vecka och hon hade aldrig träffat hans systers bästa vän.

Dörrklockan ringde igen och Alice kom skuttandes ner för trappan med hennes nätta kropp graciöst glidandes över golvet, och rundade soffan mot ytterdörren. "Ja! Bella är här! Bella är här!" sjöng hon.

"Åh, toppen", muttrade Edward sarkastisk från andra sidan rummet. "Varför måste den satkärringenstanna här hela veckan? Har hon ingen egen familj, eller?"

"Hördu, håll käften." Emmett kastade en soffkudde och skrattade när han träffade Edward mitt i ansiktet.

"Varför gillar inte Edward Alice vän?" frågade Rosalie.

"Det är en lång, lång historia, babe" svarade Emmett. "Det går tillbaka längre än Alice och jag har varit med i bilden."

Rosalie vände sitt ansikte för att höra Alice, som fnittrande hälsade Bella välkommen i foajén. "Men jag trodde att era föräldrar hade varit gifta sen ni var små?"

"Jepp! De firade tio år som gifta förra hösten!" berättade Emmett och strålade av det lyckliga minnet. "Så när de gifte sig antar jag att Edward och jag var… Hur gamla var vi, hördu?" frågade han och tittade bak på sin styvbror. "Sju? Åtta?"

Edward tittade inte upp från datorn som var placerad i hans knä. "Du var åtta. Jag och Alice var sju."

"Just det. Så då måste Bella ha varit sju också", fortsatte Emmett. "Esme och Bellas mamma, Renée, har varit bästa vänner sen grundskolan. Så Edward och Bella har känt varandra sen de var bebisar. När pappa och Esme gifte sig blev Alice och Bella som Ler och Långhalm.

"BVFA!" ropade Alice när hon hörde slutet av Emmetts historia. Hon ledde Bella in i rummett. "Bästa Vänner För Alltid!"

"Tjenare, Bella! Det var på tiden att du kom hit." Emmett vände sitt ansikte för att titta på dem. "Det här är Rosalie. Rose, det här är Bella."

"Hej, Rosalie!" Bella vinkade med ett leende. "Det är så roligt att äntligen få träffa dig! Emmett har pratat om dig hur länge som helst! Tjatat och tjatat och tjatat… Jag trodde att han aldrig skulle fråga ut dig." Hon böjde sig över soffans bakdel och boxade Emmett lätt på axeln för att reta honom. "Det gläder mig att du äntligen tog mod till dig, grabben. Och du har rätt… Hon _har_ det vackraste blonda håret man kan tänka sig!" Bellastrålade oskyldigt.

Rosalies ansikte lyste upp. "Emmett! Är det sant? Har du sagt det? Åh, vad gullig du är!" Hon gav honom en puss på kinden.

Emmett blängde på Bella lekfullt. "Jag vet inte om jag ska tacka dig eller kasta ut dig för det där, Bells. Har du någonsin fått höra att du har en stor mun?"

"Jag röstar på att kasta ut henne", muttrade Edward.

Bella tittade åt Edwards håll för första gången och strövadegenom i rummet i ett par urtvättade jeans och en tajt grå t-shirt. "Nämen, hej på dig också, ditt troll", hånade hon. "Jag undrade just vart lukten kom ifrån."

Edward tittade upp från datorn och blängde på henne. Hon gjorde sitt bästa för att blänga tillbaka, men sanningen var den att det kändes som att hennes ögon skulle ploppa ut.

Fan, han hade på sig sina glasögon. Varför var han tvungen att vara en sån kille som såg sexig ut i glasögon? Hon hatade honom. HATADE honom! Faktumet att han fick hennes hjärta att slå fortare varje gång hon såg honom ändrade inte på det.

"Kommer vi helt seriöst tvingas vara fast med din närvaro hela vårlovsveckan?" avbröt Edward hennes bläng med att fråga. Varför var hon tvungen att titta på honom sådär? Det var som om hon satte bete på honom; utmanade honom att inte stirra tillbaka. Den subban – hon_ måste _ha varit medveten om hur vacker hon var, även om hon betedde sig som om hon inte hade en aning. Ödet hade varit fullstädigt orättvist mot honom. Det var ju meningen att hon skulle bli fulare med åldern, eller åtminstone stanna kvar i det där tafatta, osmickrande stadiet hon var i några år tillbaka. Men fan heller! Hon blev bara hetare och hetare för varje gång han såg henne, och det fullständigt sög!

"Okej, så jag har redan fattat att ni två inte gillar varandra speciellt mycket", sköt Rosalie in. "Men jag har inte fått höra hela historien om varför."

"Det är det som är mysteriet, babe", talade Emmett om för henne. "Ingen vet riktigt varför."

"Han är avskyvärd."

"Hon är en plåga."

"Han är en oförskämd skitstövel."

"Hon är en irriterande subba."

Alice kastade upp sina händer, "Nu räcker det! Vi ska INTE behöva lyssna på detta hela veckan. Så, ni två, gå var och en till era hörn.

"Vänta", sa Rosalie, "Allvarligt? Har ni ingen aning om varför de inte tål varandra?"

"Det har något med rotöl att göra," berättade Emmett.

Edward stönade.

"Ta inte upp den olämpliga rotöls-incidenten, Em!" sa Bella helt utan humor.

"Era hörn!" gapade Alice igen och hötte fingrarna åt dem som för att markera hennes poäng. "Jag menar det! Det här är vårt vårlov, så ni två får faktiskt försöka att vara hövliga, okej?"

"Skulle du nöja dig med total undvikelse?" frågade Edward. Ju mindre tid han hade spenderandes med att försöka att INTE kolla in Bellas perfekta figur, desto bättre.

"Visst, det funkar för mig" sa Bella och försökte ignorera faktumet att hans yttrande faktiskt hade sårat hennes känslor. Var hennes närvaro så outhärdlig för honom?

Alice suckade och ledde Bella runt till framsidan av soffan. Medan hon drog ner båda två på golvet framför Emmett och Rosalie, vände hon sig mot Edward och fortsatte. "Nej, det är inte bra nog. Vi ska ha en fest ikväll, trots allt, och vi kommer alla att vara där tillsammans. Så, jag vill att ni båda ger mig ert ord på att ni inte kommer bråka ikväll."

Både Bella och Edward blängde på henne.

"Kom igen! Ni har resten av veckan på er att testa era nya förolämpningar. Bara ge oss en kväll av fred. Gör det för min skull."

En sak Edward och Bella hade gemensamt var deras kärlek för Alice, och detta visste Alice om.

"Okej, Al." Bella var först att tala. "Jag, åtminstone, lovar att vara ytterst artig ikväll oavsett vad för gift jag får spytt över mig."

Edward himlade med ögonen. "Okej då, jag får väl bita mig i tungan för en kväll."

Alice strålade åt framgången av hennes diplomati… eller skuld resa. Oavsett vilket, hade hon fått sin vilja fram.

"När kommer alla ikväll?" frågade Rosalie.

"Runt sju, vilket bara ger oss tre timmar till att fixa i ordning oss!" Alice växlade till sitt partyplaneringsläge med entusiasm. "Jag har jobb till var och en av er, och det är bäst för er att ni blir klara med dem INNAN folk börjar komma."

Eftersom Alice hade ett sätt att smitta andra med sin entusiasm, accepterade alla villigt sina uppgifter och allt var på plats när den första gästen anlände.

Rosalie och Emmett hade tagit uppdraget som officiella hälsare; öppna dörren och se till att alla kände sig välkomna. Det var precis efter 7 som dörrklockan ringde.

"Iiiih! Tror ni det kan vara Jasper?" skrek Alice. Hon och Bella var på övervåningen och gjorde sig klara i hennes rum.

"Still!" klagade Bella på sin bästa vän med ett skratt. Samtidigt fortsatte hon försöka nåla fast Alice omlott-tröja så den inte skulle falla av hennes pyttelilla midja. "Om det är Jasper, så vill du ju inte skynda ner och verka för ivrig, eller hur?"

"Men jag är ju värdinna, eller hur? Borde jag inte hälsa honom välkommen?"

"Det jobbet gav du till Em och Rose, minns du? Kom igen, Alice, både du och jag vet att hela den här festen var ihopkokad av dig med det enda syftet att få en chans att fånga Jaspers uppmärksamhet. Så, klanta inte till det nu med att förstöra din perfekta entré. Du måste låta honom får vänta bara en liten stund."

Alice vände sig om mot Bella. "Hur ser jag ut?"

"Perfekt!" sa Bella med ett uppmuntrande leende. "Han kommer inte kunna slita ögonen från dig!"

Alice ansikte föll när hon tittade på Bella. "Knappast", suckade hon. "Inte efter att han får syn på dig. Bella, du är ursnygg!"

"Äsch." Bella himlade med ögonen och vände sig om för att titta i spegeln. Hon hade på sig en tajt kungsblå tröja med låg V-ringning som slutade precis så man hann se en glimt av springan. Den blå färgen matchade hennes ögon perfekt, och hennes långa, mörka hår föll ut över hennes axlar och ner över hennes rygg.

Hennes svarta jeans satt perfekt över hennes kurvor, medan hennes svarta högklackade stövlar fick hennes ben att se längre ut. "Jag önskar jag hade hittat en snyggare utstyrsel till ikväll. Jag känner mig så alldaglig."

"Tro mig, Bella. Du ser INTE alldaglig ut."

"Inte för att det spelar någon roll." Bella ryckte på axlarna. "Jag har ju inte precis någon jag försöker imponera på. Den här kvällen är bara din, Alice. Du är skönheten på balen ikväll, kom ihåg det… Och få Jasper att dregla nu!"

Alice skrattade och kramade om henne. "Tack för pep-snacket. Du är bäst! Nu kan jag faktiskt inte vänta längre. Det är dags för min entré…"

Bella hängde på toppen av trappan och tittade på medan Alice gick ner. Dörrklockan hade fortsatt ringa flera gånger och huset höll redan på att fyllas med gäster. Bella kunde höra Emmett och Rosalie skratta med massa vänner men hon var inte säker på om Jasper var en av dem. Hon ville se till att Alice var ensam när hon hälsade honom välkommen, så hon ansträngde sig för att höra några tecken på att han hade kommit.

"Ska du gömma dig här uppe och tjuvlyssna hela kvällen?" frågade Edward plötsligt när han kom fram bakifrån, vilket fick Bella att hoppa till.

"Men för fan, Cullen! Jag vet att du hatar mig, men måste du försöka ge mig en hjärtinfarkt?" Hon snurrade runt för att fortsätta gapa på honom, men slutade när hon såg honom. Och sen slutade hon praktiskt taget andas.

Jävlar, han såg fantastisk ut!

Edward var klädd i ett par urblekta blå jeans och en vit skjorta som var lätt uppknäppt. Skärpan av hans utstyrsel uppvägdes av det röriga bronsfärgade håret som han sköt ur pannan medan han tittade på henne. Glasögonen var inte i sikte och hans strålande gröna ögon krökte sig när han gav henne ett snett leende.

"Om det var allt som krävdes för att ge dig en hjärtinfarkt, Bella, tror jag du hade dött för länge sedan." Edward fokuserade på att framträda nonchalant och försöka hålla rösten kontrollerad. Han kunde inte låta Bella få veta att hans hjärta hade stannat sekunden hon vände sig om. Han hade kämpat mot attraktionen för henne länge, men han hade aldrig varit så påverkad som han var just då. Hon var det vackraste han någonsin sett. Och sättet hennes tröja satt på henne gjorde det nästan omöjligt att hålla ögonen på ansiktet. Det fanns ingen chans att han skulle kunna behålla sin värdighet intakt länge till om han var tvungen att fortsätta titta på medan hennes bröst steg och sjönk för att göra hennes andning stadig.

Han passerade henne och utan ett ord till gick han snabbt ner för trappan för att få lite avstånd mellan dem.

Bella betraktade Edward när han gick bort från henne, och bet sig i läppen när hon såg hur hans jeans visade upp hans fasta röv. Vad tänkte hon egentligen? Hon borde inte kolla in hans röv, hon borde tänka på hur han VAR en röv!

Hon slokade mot väggen. Det här höll på att spåra ur helt. Hon hade alltid haft en liten crush på Edward, men han hade tydligen hatat hennes sen hon föddes. Ibland kunde han faktiskt vara ganska gullig och hon hade sett honom vara snäll mot Alice i flera år, men han var alltid taskig mot henne. Hon var naturligtvis taskig tillbaka, men det var han som började! Han var ju trots allt den som hällde rotölen i hennes hår, inte tvärtom… Men hon skulle inte tänka på den skräckfyllda rotölsincidenten ikväll. Hon hade lovat Alice att vara hövlig, och det skulle hon klara av om det så skulle betyda döden för henne.

Efter att snabbt ha fluffat till håret och rättat till tröjan, bestämde sig Bella för att det var dags för henne att ansluta sig till festen. Hon gick med långsamma steg för att se till att Edward var långt ur hennes väg, och lyssna efter ljud av Alice och Jasper. Hon hörde inte dem, men hon fick syn på dem så fort hon kom till de sista trappstegen. De stod tillsammans på andra sidan rummet och hade vad som verkade vara en privat konversation. Alice strålade, med ett fast flirtigt grepp om händerna bakom ryggen, samtidigt som hon log upp mot Jasper. Att se Alice med sådan framgång fick Bella att känna sig varm i hela kroppen. Hon hade trånat efter Jasper så länge, och hon förtjänade verkligen att hitta någon som gjorde henne lycklig.

Bella trodde att hon skulle vara villig att göra vad som helst om det skulle kunna hjälpa Alice att göra framsteg med Jasper, men när Alice kom upp till henne med ett önskemål halvvägs genom kvällen, ändrade hon nästan sig. Kvällen hade varit trevlig, men relativt händelselös. Det var en folkmassa av nära vänner från skolan, inte en öppen-inbjudan-fest. Det var överenskommelsen som hade nåtts när föräldrarna samtyckte om att vara hemifrån för kvällen när festen skulle äga rum. Bella hade spenderat det mesta av kvällen med att sitta i soffan, prata med Angela och Jessica och lyssna när de båda fnissandes försökte fånga Ben och Mikes uppmärksamhet. Det var inte precis tråkigt, även om Bella tyckte att de lika gärna kunde ha varit i skolmatsalen, för vilken skillnad det skulle göra. När Alice störtade fram och drop upp Bella från soffan, var hon glad över avbrottet.

"Jag måste prata med dig i köket," viskade Alice när hon släpade med Bella.

"Vad är det, Al?" frågade hon. "Detta är första gången jag ser dig ifrån Jasper på hela kvällen. Jag trodde det gick bra?"

De kom fram till köket och Alice stängde snabbt dörren för att stänga ute festoljudet. "Det gör det! Det går så bra att jag vill driva fram det lite längre. Du måste hjälpa mig, okej?"

"Självklart, jag hjälper till. Vad vill du att jag ska göra?"

"Jag vill att du får oss alla till att leka Snurra Flaskan."

"Va?" skrattade Bella. "Åh, kom igen, Alice. Ingen kommer vilja leka den där dumma leken. Den är fånig. Jag menar, kanske om vi hade gått i femman, men hälften av alla här är sistaårselever!"

"Jag vet, jag vet. Den är lam. Men det är det perfekta tillfället att tvinga Jasper till att agera! Snälla, bara lyssna" vädjade Alice. "Om det blir så att jag måste kyssa någon annan, kommer Jasper inse att han är avundsjuk. Om det blir så att han måste kyssa någon annan, kommer han inse att han önskar att det var jag. Och om det blir så att vi måste kyssa varandra… ja, då kommer gnistorna att flyga på egen hand!

"Jag vet inte, Alice. Den här planen känns som en möjlig katastrof, om du frågar mig," talade Bella om för henne. "Du kommer hur som helst aldrig få någon att gå med på det."

"Gå med på vadå?" frågade Jessica när hon och Angela kom in genom dörren.

Bella kastade en blick på Alice, som bad med ögonen. "Alice vill leka Snurra Flaskan," suckade hon. "Jag sa åt henne att vi är alldeles för gamla för den leken."

"Jag tycker det är en jättebra ide!" utropade Angela.

"Åh, det gör jag med!" följde Jessica efter med. "Vi måste göra något för att få igång lite fart här! Ta inte illa upp, Alice, det är en jätterolig fest. Bara en smula tam, om du fattar vad jag menar."

"Du kan inte vara allvarlig! Jag tänker inte vara med på den dumma leken!"

"Bella, snälla!" gnällde Alice. "Du måste! Om du backar ur kommer andra också gör det. SNÄLLA!"

Bella stönade, och Alice tog det som ett ja. Hon ledde allihop ut från köket innan fler protester kunde uttalas, och ropade till Emmett på andra sidan rummet.

"Emmett, samla ihop alla! Vi ska göra något kul!

De formade snabbt en stor cirkel av gruppen, knuffade undan soffan och stolarna för att göra plats, och Alice förklarade vad leken gick ut på.

Alla skrattade som om hon precis hade sagt ett löjligt skämt.

"Vad är det som är så kul?" frågade Alice oskyldigt. "Det kommer bli kul."

"Glöm det! Jag tänker inte vara med och leka." Edward började resa sig, men Alice drog tillbaka honom ner på golvet jämte sig.

"Kom igen, Edward, snälla?" bad hon honom tyst.

Edward försökte att inte titta åt Bellas håll, precis mitt emot honom i cirkeln. Försökte, och misslyckades. Hon såg nervös ut, till och med generad. Sen upptäckte han att flera av killarna i cirkeln också stirrade på henne. Ingen tvekan om att de övervägde sina chanser att få flaskan pekande i HENNES riktning. Edward morrade tyst. Det här var definitivt en dålig ide, men han kunde inte göra Alice besviken.

"Visst," sa han, vetande att hans beslut om att stanna skulle få andra att göra detsamma. "Men du är så skyldig mig, Alice."

Alice log gulligt. "Okej, leken går ut på det här. Allihop måste få en kyss. Vi turas om att snurra flaskan, och när man har fått en kyss, får man stiga ut ur cirkeln. Och, om någon vägrar att kyssas, måste den stanna i cirkeln under hela leken."

"Jag kysser ingen annan än Rosalie!" protesterade Emmett.

"Det är inte så att du behöver använda tungan, Em!" Alice tittade på honom ilsket för hans avbrott. "Men det måste vara mer än bara en puss! Annars är det ju inte kul, eller hur?

"Det här är så dumt," mumlade Edward, och Alice armbågade honom i revbenen. "Vad händer om flaskan pekar på någon av samma kön… eller ett syskon? Inte en chans att jag kysser Emmett!" Han log så att hon skulle förstå att han bara försökte retas med henne. Alla skrattade.

"Om det är en kille, kan du snurra igen, Edward," sa Alice åt honom. "Och om det blir mig, så kan du ge mig en puss mig på kinden. Men bara för att vi är släkt! Inga andra ursäkter."

"Okej, vi har fattat. Nu börjar vi," sa Jessica ivrigt. "Vem ska börja?"

"Sätt du i gång, Jess." Alice rullade den tomma glasflaskan mot henne.

Jessica sträckte sig framåt för att hämta flaskan, och lutade sig avsiktligt neråt så att hennes top öppnade sig och bh:n tydligt syntes.

Hon slängde håret över axeln och snurrade flaskan med kraft. När den till slut stannade var det Eric den pekade på. Hon dolde inte precis sin besvikelse, och det gjorde inte Eric heller. Men de gjorde inget stort av situationen, utan delade en hygglig kyss, och steg sedan ut ur cirkeln för att slå sig ner i soffan och se på under resten av leken.

Bella hade knutar i magen. Hon tittade runt i cirkeln utan att hitta en enda kille hon hade varit okej med att kyssa. Tänk om HON fick Jasper? Alice skulle bli förkrossad och kanske till och med vara arg på henne under hela vårlovet. Men hon ville definitivt inte ha någon som Mike. Bara tanken fick henne bokstavligt talat att må illa. Ju längre hon övervägde hennes alternativ, desto argare blev hon för att Alice fick alla till att göra det här. Hon älskade Alice, men detta var verkligen att begära för mycket. Hon önskade att hon bara kunde fejka en astmaattack och springa upp till övervåningen. Synd att hon inte hade astma, bara.

Lauren hade precis blivit klar med att försöka äta upp Bens mun, vilket fick Angelas ögon att tåras upp, när Alice rullade flaskan mot Bellas håll och sjöng ut, "Din tur, bruden!"

Bella tittade på flaskan som om det vore en orm. "Okej då," suckade hon, vetande att hon lika gärna kunde få det överstökat. Hur farligt kunde det vara? Hon blundade och gav flaskan en snabb snurr. Efter ett par sekunder öppnade hon ögonen precis i tid för att se flaskan stanna pekandes rakt tvärs över. Rakt mot Edward.

Alla i rummet tystnade omedelbart när Bella och Edward tittade upp på varandra. Deras ögon låste sig unisont. De tappade båda hakan. Då utbrast de, "Inte en jävla chans!"

Emmett bröt den kvarstående tystnaden med hela kraften av ett gapskratt. "Åh, Alice! Du hade rätt, det här är genialt! Påminn mig om att aldrig tvivla på dina idéer igen. Det här gör hela min kväll!"

"Håll tyst, Emmett!" snäste Bella. "Det här är INTE kul!"

Emmett fortsatte skratta. "Skämtar du med mig? Du och Edward? Det här slår allt!"

"Inte en chans att jag kysser honom!" snäste Bella i panik och tittade på Alice.

Alice drog ihop sig och insåg att två av hennes favoritpersoner ganska sannolikt skulle vara skitförbannade på henne en väldigt lång tid framöver. "Alltså…" stammade hon fram.

"Å, nej!" lade sig Jessica i, fortfarande tjurig över att behöva förspilla sin kyss på Eric. "Vi var alla överens om reglerna."

"Ja, inga undantag!" höll Emmett med och möttes av Bellas bläng utan en tillbakaryggning.

"Glöm det!" gapade Bella igen och försökte maskera skammen med ilska. Hon kunde inte kyssa Edward här framför allihop. De skulle aldrig sluta driva med henne. Det var inte att tanken att kyssa honom inte var tilltalande. Men hon kunde inte göra det framför publik. Inte honom! För att inte nämna att han säkerligen skulle hata att kyssa henne och berätta för alla hur hemskt det var. Det hade varit alldeles för förödmjukande. "Ni kan ju inte precis tvinga mig!" gick hon på när alla fortsatte stirra på henne. "Det är bara en fånig lek!"

"Äh, lägg ner, Swan!" snäste Edward, plötsligt sittandes på knä, lutandes tvärs över cirkeln mot henne.

Han hade varit så upptagen med att titta på de andra killarna som uppenbarligen hoppades på att få bli sammanparade med Bella, att han aldrig hade övervägt tanken att han kanske skulle bli den som fick kyssa henne. Men om hon vägrade att kyssa honom hade hon fått vara kvar i leken och troligtvis behövt kyssa flera av idioterna som dreglade över henne. Han visste inte varför den tanken störde honom, men det gjorde den.

Bella såg Edward smyga sig mot henne på händer och knän. Hon kände bultandet från hjärtat ända upp till halsen, och försökte svälja utan att vara för uppenbar. Sakta kom hon upp på knän hon också, och grimaserade. Edward himlade med ögonen och, utan att tveka, tog tag i hennes nacke för att hårdhänt dra hennes ansikte till hans. Bellas läppar öppnade sig i chock när de kysstes och Edward såg till att omedelbart få uppleva hennes muns söta smak. Han undrade i korthet vad hon skulle göra om han lät tungan glida in förbi hennes tänder, för att få lite mer smak, men den lilla delen av hans hjärna som fortfarande fungerade visste att det var en dålig idé. Bella placerade händerna på hans axlar för att knuffa bort honom, men han pressade hennes ansikte närmare och rörde läpparna mot hennes för att känna mer av deras släta struktur. Hennes knän började ge vika. Hon glömde bort att knuffa bort honom och tyglade hans underläpp istället. Edward öppnade sin mun och hon kände värmen komma ifrån honom. Det var bortom otroligt.

Rummet slog ut i tjut och visslingar. Alla var överraskade och roade av föreställningen. Edward drog sig tillbaka från kyssen lika plötsligt som när han inledde den och, fastän det bara hade varat i ett par sekunder, fann hon sig andfådd. Hon tittade på när Edward lutade sig tillbaka på hans sida av cirkeln som om han bara hade tagit hand om en struntsak.

"Där ser du, du dog inte," sa Edward till henne nonchalant utan att se det minsta påverkad ut av vad som precis hade hänt.

Bella blängde på honom. Hon kunde ärligt talat inte komma på ett annat sätt att reagera på förutom att se ut som ett fån, och hon litade inte på sig själv nog för att använda rösten ännu. Hon hade föreställt sig själv kyssandes honom förut, men aldrig tänkt sig något så fantastiskt som det här. Edwards kyss hade fått hela hennes kropp att darra, men hon hade blivit fördömd om hon hade låtit honom få veta hur mycket hon gillade det.

Edward blängde bara tillbaka. Vad var hon så förbannad över, hur som helst? Var det så motbjudande för henne att kyssa honom? Det hade verkligen inte varit motbjudande för honom. Han gjorde allt han kunde för att inte köra tungan runt läpparna och försöka återta lite av hennes smak. Fan! Hon hade varit så söt att han nästan hade förlorat kontrollen. Om han inte hade hört kompisarna börja jubla hade han haft henne platt på rygg på bara en sekund.

Bella steg upp från cirkeln och smög sig bort mot den avlägsna väggen utan ett ord, och försökte ignorera de skakiga benen. Edward flyttade ut från cirkeln, han också, medan leken fortsatte, men han kunde inte hejda blicken från att fortsatt falla tillbaka på henne. Han var ganska säker på att han kom på henne med att titta på honom också.

Allvarligt talat, vad fan var det där? Visst, hon var het, även om hon var en satkärring, så att kyssa henne borde vara en behaglig upplevelse. Men det förklarade inte vad som precis hade hänt mellan dem. En simpel kyss hade vänt honom ut och in! Hela rummet var fortfarande suddigt och det enda han kunde fokusera på var henne och den där förbannade tajta tröjan! Det här var verkligen inte bra.

Resten av leken genomlöptes med begränsad dramatik. Emmett lekte den snälla killen och gav Angela en puss som fick hennes ansikte att rodna scharlakansrött. Rosalie fastnade med att kyssa Mike, vilket fick Emmett att ändra åsikt om briljansen av Alice lek. Alice var dock inte för bekymrad över hennes brors ilska när Jasper snurrade flaskan så att den pekade rakt mot henne. På klassiskt Alice-vis funkade hennes plan briljant och hon fick sin kyss. Inte hennes sista kyss på kvällen heller, visade det sig.

De flesta av gästerna hade stuckit vid 1:30. Den skulle nog inte utses som den vildaste festen någonsin, men det hade varit kul.

Alice satt fortfarande ihopkrupen i soffan med munnen ihoplimmad med Jaspers, precis som hon hade gjort de senaste två timmarna. Uppenbarligen hade det huvudsakliga målet med festen uppnåtts med stor framgång. Bella betraktade dem från dörröppningen till köket medan hon kastade tomma burkar i soptunnan. Det var svårt att fortsätta vara arg på Alice när hon såg så glad ut. Hon blundade medan Jasper kysste hennes kind, sen hennes nacke. Bella rörde vid sin mun och mindes hur Edwards läppar hade känts mot hennes. Hon undrade hur det hade varit att bli kysst av Edward som Alice blev kysst av Jasper…

"Vad är det med dig?" sa Edward vid sidan av henne.

Bella hoppade till av ljudet av hans röst och tappade den tomma burken hon hade haft i handen.

"Den frågan borde jag ställa DIG," sa hon genom sammanbitna tänder. "Vad är det för behov av att smyga upp på mig ikväll du har?"

"Knappast smyga," fnös Edward. "Du var så långt borta att du inte hade märkt ett fotbollslag komma springandes här igenom. Vad tänkte du på?"

Bellas ansikte blev rödbetsfärgat innan hon hann stoppa det.

Edward märkte det och flinade.

Hon förbannade sig tyst över hennes konstanta rodnande och vände sig bort från honom. "Ingenting!" snäste hon. "Vad vill du?"

Edward ignorerade hennes försök att ändra samtalsämne. "Ingenting, va?" Han följde henne längre in i köket. "Du tänkte rysligt intensivt på ingenting."

"Håll tyst, Edward. Bara för att du inte vet hur man har en tanke som går djupare än vad du har i dina byxor, betyder inte det att andra inte kan."

"Varför är du så intresserad av vad som finns i mina byxor helt plötsligt?" Han fortsatte att driva med henne.

Bella stönade högljutt av frustration och slängde igen en öppen skåpsdörr. "Återigen, Edward, vad vill du?" frågade hon ilsket och vände sig om för att luta sig mot köksbänken och stå ansikte mot ansikte med honom.

Edward fortsatte att stiga närmre henne. "Jag vill veta vad du tänkte på så koncentrerat alldeles nyss."

Bella kände hur hennes hjärtfrekvens steg igen. Varför tittade han på henne sådär? Hennes andning höll på att bli hastigare. Märkte han?

Han märkte.

Bella var inte så bra på att dölja sina känslor. Han trodde att hon kanske hade blivit lika påverkad av deras kyss som han hade blivit. Han var ganska säker på att han precis hade ertappat henne tänka på att testa det igen och, fan, han hade ju tänkt på samma sak hela kvällen.

"Det sa jag ju, jag tänkte inte på någonting." Bella kom till slut på att svara honom. "Jag tittade bara på… Jag menar, jag var glad att se att Alice och Jasper… att de var…"

Bellas ordsnubblande gjorde bara Edwards flin bredare. Han visste att han hade gjort henne nervös. "Åh! Sluta vara en sån röv, Edward!"

"Vad är det med min röv?" retades han.

Bella visste att han överlistade henne och det gjorde henne förbannad. Det fanns inte en chans att hon skulle låta honom vinna den här ronden. Hon tog ett djupt andetag och korsade armarna över bröstet.

"Ja, jag antar att du borde hoppas att din röv är tillräcklig för att komplettera för din ganska medelmåttiga kyssarskicklighet," sa hon till honom sedesamt.

Edwards flin föll omedelbart. Hon hade överraskat honom. Inte nog med att hon tog initiativ till att vara den första som tog upp kyssen, hon satte även honom på försvarsställningen.

"Medelmåttig?" frågade han tveksamt och höjde ett ögonbryn för att försöka ge henne hans bästa kaxiga flin.

Bella gav inte med sig. "Medelmåttig, max!" informerade hon honom om självbelåtet.

"Så, du menar att du har haft bättre?"

"Åh, snälla." Bella himlade med ögonen, men gav honom inget riktigt svar.

"Har du?" drev han på.

"Har_ du_?" frågade hon tillbaka, och ångrade det omedelbart.

Edward svarade inte på länge. De hade båda armarna i kors och de stod så nära varandra nu att deras armbågar nästan snuddade. Bella var väldigt medveten när Edwards blick gick från hennes ögon till hennes mun.

"Hmmm," yttrade han till slut. "Det är en svår fråga att svara på med tanke på…"

"Med tanke på vad?" frågade Bella. Vad fan menade han? Vad spelade Edward på nu?

"Ja, du ansåg ju min kyssarskicklighet vara medelmåttig, max, vilket jag lovar att den inte är. Så…"

"Så, vad?"

"Så, tydligen var det omöjligt att göra en korrekt bedömning under de omständigheterna."

Bella tittade på honom förvirrat.

"Oroa dig inte. Det blir säkert bättre så här," talade Edward om for henne medan han började backa mot dörren. "Utan en ordentlig kyss att döma av kan jag inte veta säkert att du verkligen ÄR så dålig på det."

"Va?"

"Så, din hemlighet är säker hos mig, Bella," flinade Edward och gick ut ur köket för att gå upp till övervåningen.

Vad fan hände precis? Hur vände han detta på henne? Bella var så arg att händerna var knutna vid hennes sidor. Dålig på det? Var hon det? Hon tänkte inte låta honom komma undan med det där.

Edward hade redan passerat trappavsatsen när Bella började följa efter. Hon rusade upp för trapporna och hann ifatt honom precis när han steg in i sitt rum.

"Vänta bara en jävla sekund!" skrek hon åt honom medan hon stormade in i hans rum och slängde igen dörren.

Edward kvävde ett skratt. Han älskade att han hade fått henne så uppretad.

"Ja, Bella?" Han vände sig för att möta hennes ansikte, medan han förutsåg serien gräl som bara skulle göra henne ännu mer nervös.

"Jag är inte dålig på att kyssas," informerade hon honom om och satte händerna på höfterna medan hon stirrade upp på honom.

Han tittade ner på henne och märkte hur hennes kinder blossade upp och ögon utvidgades. "Är det ett faktum?" flinade han till svars.

Bella flinade tillbaka. "Det kan väl du berätta för mig!" utmanade hon en bråkdel av en sekund innan hon tog tag i hans nacke med båda händerna och ryckte ner honom till hennes nivå så att hon kunde kyssa honom.

Det hade Edward definitivt INTE förväntat sig, men det tog inte lång tid för hans kropp att reagera. Han lindade armarna runt Bellas midja och drog upp henne mot sig själv. Deras kroppar gnuggade ihop och de släppte båda ut ett ofrivilligt stön. Bella tog ett stadigt grepp om Edwards nacke och fingrade i hans hår. Hon kysste honom hårt utan att hålla tillbaka. Edward reagerade genom att knuffa henne tvärs över rummet till hennes kropp stötte i hans skrivbord. Som i synkronisering öppnade de båda sina munnar och översvämmade sina sinnen med smak av varandra. Denna gången stoppade inte Edward sig själv från att låta tungan glida in förbi hennes tänder för att känna insidan av hennes varma mun. Bella överraskade honom igen, dock, när hon halade in hans tunga djupare och sög på den. Det visade sig vara hans fördärv. Ingen hade någonsin fått honom att känna så här förut.

Edwards händer var plötsligt vid hennes midja och lyfte henne tills hon satt på skrivbordet. Bella hade aldrig ämnat för saker att gå så här långt, men hon låste instinktivt benen runt honom och drog högljutt efter andan medan han gnuggade sig själv mot henne. Nu när deras läppar äntligen var särade flyttade Edward sin mun till hennes nacke och kysste en rad ner till hennes nyckelben. Bella försökte andas, men det enda hon lyckades få fram var små flämtningar och stön. Hennes läten gjorde Edward galen. Han flyttade händerna från hennes midja för att äntligen smeka den där jävla blåa tröjan han hade suktat efter hela kvällen. Medan han sög på Bellas pulspunkt rörde sig hans hand försiktigt uppåt mot ett av hennes perfekta bröst, som var skylda under det lena materialet. Bella drog naglarna nerför Edwards rygg och bad honom utan ord att fortsätta, genom att pressa sig själv närmre honom. Edward tog upp sin andra hand för att röra vid hennes andra bröst och kramade om båda samtidigt.

Bella trodde att hon skulle dö. Hon krökte sin rygg medan hon tog tag i Edwards ansikte och kysste honom igen. Hans mun längtade efter hennes, det var som om de båda hungrade efter samma sak. Bella drog fingrarna över Edwards betonade mage och försökte minnas hur hon hade fått hans skjorta uppknäppt. Jäklar, hon hade aldrig insett hur muskulösa hans magmuskler var under hans heta hud. Edward stönade in i hennes mun när hon fortsatte stryka handen över hans bröst frenetiskt. Han gled in handen under baksidan av hennes tröja och gned sina handflator över hennes släta rygg tills han kom till hennes bh-knäppe.

"Edward, är du där inne? Har du sett Bella?" ropade Alice glatt medan hon knackade en gång på Edwards dörr och vred om dörrhandtaget för att öppna den…


End file.
